Arrow rests are used in combination with a bow to support an arrow during draw of the bow's bowstring. Arrow rests can interfere with the flight of an arrow as the arrow passes the arrow rest by coming into contact with the fletching of the arrow. Thus, prior art arrow rests are designed to move the arrow rest out of the arrow's path so as not to come into contact with the arrow's fletching as the arrow passes the arrow rest. However, the prior art arrow rest designs may be cumbersome. First, in some prior art designs, the arrow rest only supports the arrow once an arrow is nocked and the bow string is drawn back bring the arrow into the firing position. In other prior art designs, the arrow rest must be manually moved into the support position and locked until the arrow is nocked and drawn into the firing position. At that point, the locking mechanism is released so that the arrow launcher may move out of the support position when the arrow is fired. Thus, the user must both support the arrow and ensure that it aligns with the arrow rest as the bow is drawn, or pause in between each shot to manually lock the arrow rest into place. Accordingly, there is a need for improved arrow rests that address one or more of the problems described above.